


Our february 14th

by Icameaf



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanBaek - Freeform, EXO - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:11:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6560548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icameaf/pseuds/Icameaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun works as a teacher and has a relationship with one of his student. Chanyeol, who also plays in the schools football team. Since the consequences they may get could be ugly if people found out about a "teacher and a student" having a very romantic relationship they hid their love each other at school. Until Chanyeol decided to mess with Baekhyun after not seeing him for a long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our february 14th

**Author's Note:**

> This is the aurthor speaking!
> 
> Since it's valentines day tomorrow and I felt all lovey dovey this morning I wanted to post this more "smuty" fanfiction.  
> I wrote it today and my first language is not english so sorry for spelling wrong, but I promise you it's hot.

It's Valentine's day and Baekhyun already had a bad mood. Since one of the teachers had quit so suddenly he had to work overtime. He knew that he will meet his boyfriend on the last lesson he held, but all the math tests on his desk had to be righted and wronged before he went home. Basically he could not get away from this situation. Baekhyun had promised his younger boyfriend that they would definitely go on a fancy dinner after school, but as it seemed right now he couldn't leave all the work ahead of him and the fancy dinner wont take place tonight. Half of him felt ashamed and knew that he would probably hurt his boyfriends feelings. Baekhyun didn't want Chanyeol to go around all day believing that they would spend valentine's day together after not seeing each other for a long time, so he decided to text Chanyeol about the situation.

Baekhyun: Baby, I know that you have football practice right now and will probably see this later, but I can't make it today, too much work, I'm sorry and I love you. Happy valentines day."

Chanyeol saw his phone vibrating and after they hit the showers he decided to check who it was that had sent him a message. A smile spread all over his face until he actually read the message.

"What?" he thought as his big smile faded away from his face.

Chanyeol felt a little bit heartbroken at the rash text message, he who had looked forward to this day so much, after all he was a sucker for holidays and for love in particular. The way Baekhyun had spoken to him on the phone some days back ago about going to a fancy restaurant and then maybe go and visit a hotel made Chanyeol feel the butterflies coming in his stomach the way they did when he first saw the teacher. 

The dirty thoughts Chanyeol had gotten inside his head were also driving him crazy. He wanted to fuck Baekhyun until he didn't remember what day it was, heck the thoughts about doing so made Chanyeol's dick twitch in excitement. Nothing of it would happen now, but since Chanyeol was angry and really missed to touch his boyfriend, he came up with the best idea ever.

Being the tease he so goddamn was this is probably going to end bad.

For Baekhyun that is.

If this plan was about to succeed Chanyeol had to skip class and that is just what happened. Since he had memorized his boyfriend's schedule he knew that he would have a short break before their lesson together. Chanyeol brought his backpack and went inside the classroom,

He saw Baekhyun bending down to get some pencils that he probably had dropped on the floor.

"Great view of you, your greeting me with" Chanyeol chuckled while closing the door behind. 

Baekhyun did a fast turn and stood up choking on his words.

"Ahem, don't you have chemistry right now.. ?"

"I think I have all the chemistry I need right here." Chanyeol said moving closer to his boyfriend, trapping him with help from the desk.

"Chanyeol I have class soon a-and this It not a proper place to" When Chanyeol seduced him, he couldn't speak properly or think properly. if Chanyeol touched him-

"It's just you and me here bb," Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun by the hip and ghosted his lips over Baekhyun's neck, touching slightly until they both were face to face. When Baekhyun felt his boyfriend's body pressing against him more he couldn't take it and kissed him. Wrong move.

Chanyeol kissed him back, slowly, making Baekhyun open his mouth more so their tongues could dance. There is one thing Baekhyun hated, when it's too slow and his boyfriend knew just which buttons to push. The older felt his cock grow bigger when he heard Chanyeol moan in their kiss and with help from the younger he now placed his butt on the desk, spreading his legs.

"Eager as always, even at work." Chanyeol said after he pulled away from the kiss looking down at the rising member between Baekhyun's legs.

"J-just get it over with." Baekhyun said looking down in an embarrassment.

"You wish." Chanyeol whispered with his dark sexy voice. He laid on top of his boyfriend, attacking his neck with kisses making Baekhyun lose his own tie.

"Chanyeol hurry we w-won't make it in time."

Chanyeol rolled his eyes as he started to stroke the man under him. Baekhyun must have missed him, he was already fully hard and Chanyeol hadn't even began doing all the things he wanted to do jet. He loosed his belt and Baekhyun tried to shamelessly lifts his underwear in an attempt for Chanyeol to touch him.

"Tsk Bakkie baby, choosing work before me" Chanyeol said stroking him faster outside his underwear.

"Ah!- Chanyeol" Baekhyun tried to lift his hips up to get more friction but the younger held a strong grip on his hip.

"Someone didn't learn manners and I thought I was the student" Chanyeol said teasingly ghosting his hand on the waistband of his boyfriend's underwear.

"C-chanyeol s-stop teasing! I can't"

Chanyeol removed his hand and grinded his whole body against the smaller feeling their cocks indirectly touch making Baekhyun moan.

"ARH! Ch-chanyeol! Ahh please! Baekhyun begged. 

"That's what I wanted to hear baby." Chanyeol said smirking. He loved when Baekhyun begged him. He jumped of his boyfriend to lock the classroom door and put up his lazily made sign

"Occupied. class is down the other hall ;)" he had tried to copy his boyfriend's hand writing. He then went back to Baekhyun who had removed his pants and lightly stroked himself. Baekhyun let out a squeak and a surprised look when Chanyeol slapped away his hand.

"Don't touch yourself" his voice was full of command and Baekhyun did so..

"Do you know how bad you have been to me Baekhyun?"

When Baekhyun saw that he was waiting for an answer he nodded quickly and tried to get some friction again but later regretting it when he heard Chanyeol's words

"Since you are always in a hurry I will take it slow, making you come without entering you."

"No do-"

Baekhyun got interrupted by Chanyeol lifting up his shirt and started to lick his left pink nipple and rubbing his thumb over the other one. When he bite down Baekhyun's whole body tensed upwards, he needed more, so much more. Right now.

"Please Chanyeol!" Baekhyun didn't like begging.

Hearing no answer from the younger he said something he never thought he would in his entire life.

"Please..AHHH...'fuck me!"

Chanyeol went up from his chest and stared at the boy.

"What did you just say?" Chanyeol asked. He had never heard Baekhyun using such lewd words.

Baekhyun saw how dark Chanyeol's eyes had gotten, so after hesitating at first he finally said

"Park. I want your big cock inside of me, fucking me right now."

Chanyeol could've sworn he almost exploded his load in his pants right there. He had seen Baekhyun needy had heard him begging before, but never like this, not this dirty. He looked at the older, saw how much he struggled from not touching himself, saw the painfully hard cock touching his belly, the abusively pink hard nipples and the small tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

And all because of Chanyeol.

He kicked of his pants and boxers revealing his big cock as he said slowly

"Baekhyun...

You should see yourself right now….you're so fucking hot...So fucking sexy"

Baekhyun smiled and painted heavenly, when Chanyeol using swear words during sex was a big turn on, to be more frankly Park Chanyeol's whole existence was a turn on. His taller boyfriend slowly removed Baekhyun's boxers and saw something that spread a smug smile over his face.

"You came didn't you.."

"S-shut up…"

Chanyeol who had thought about leaving his boyfriend like this undone changed his mind.

"Sit up straight" he whispered as he moved so Baekhyun's dangling legs were in front of him.

Baekhyun looked up and tilted his head at the side as he made eye contact with Chanyeol. Even if Chanyeol was the dominant in their relationship seeing Baekhyun smile always made his heart weak.

"What do you want me to do sweetie?"

Baekhyun pouted his lips cutely, dangling his legs and answered after he had licked his lips

"Blow me"

"As you wish Mr Byun"

Chanyeol started with kissing the tip followed by licking from the base and up, Baekhyun moan still being sensitive from his orgasm. Chanyeol started sucking the olders cock and after all the erotic sounds Baekhyun felt his hardness comming back. watching how his boyfriend's head went up and down and all the pleasure he was receiving was overwhelming.

"Ch-chanyeol I'm gonna c-"

Chanyeol removed his mouth and turned the older so his naked ass was facing him

"Spread your legs a little"

Baekhyun did as he was told and waited, then felt two long lubed fingers first slowly entering him then aggressively stretching him.

"AHHH! AHHH, Ch-hanyeol"

Chanyeol knew that Baekhyun liked a little pain but he still never went to rough, he didn't like to hurt the smaller..only leave some red marks here and there.

His own cock was heavy and he placed the tip in front off Baekhyun's hole.

"Happy Valentines day" he said huskily and without warning he showed his whole length inside Baekhyun.

"AHHH MHHF" Baekhyun moaned out loud and feeling his boyfriend's cock inside of him drove him crazy. Chanyeol started thrusting faster, grabbing Baekhyun's hips to go in deeper.

"Right there- ah fuck Chan- AHH plea- harder..ahh faster," Baekhyun was on his way to euphoria.

He couldn't speak clearly, all the pleasure he had been dying for to get before now took over his mind and body all he could think of was Chanyeol pounding into him.

He felt close.

"What day is it?" Chanyeol said gasping at every word.

"H-how should I know!? Ahh! I'm going to-"

Baekhyun came all over the side of the desk and on himself when Chanyeol had almost abusively hit his prostate three times he came too outside of Baekhyun, painting his ass in white.

Chanyeol then sat down on the floor as Baekhyun turned to face him, standing up leaning on the back of his elbows.

"Was the last thing really necessary?" Baekhyun said a bit annoyed when he felt the cum drip from his ass down to the floor.

Chanyeol laughed and stood up, struggling his shoulders.

"I couldn't resist. "

"I knew you would answer that" Baekhyun said smiling before they shared a kiss.

___________________________

The next day all the teachers had a meeting to attend, discussing about some student complaining about two other students having intercorse in room 16. All Baekhyun could do was trying to listen carefully as he felt the shame creeping up on him.

"Chanyeol will laugh his ears off when I tell him." Baekhyun thought while grabbing his bag to go and teach another class.


End file.
